The embodiments described herein relate generally to a system and method for an accurate and reliable mechanism to track consumption of consumable supplies. The system finds particular application in printers, facsimile machines, scanning devices, multifunction devices, and the like, although it will be appreciated that selected aspects may find application in related areas encountering issues of tracking consumption of consumable supplies.
Currently, printers notify the operator when the printer runs out of a consumable, such as paper, toner, a fuser module, a fuser web, staples or any other consumable. The operator is also notified in cases such as when a disk is damaged and needs a possible replacement. Notifications such as these take place after an event has occurred. Moreover, when operating a fleet of printers (a network application services this fleet of printers), there is a need to restock consumables when their availability is near exhaustion. When this occurs, an individual typically will call a supply center and place an order, fill out and send, electronically or through a mail service, an order form to the supply center, or travel to the supply center to place the order for the needed consumables. The order for the consumables is then filled and returned by or to the individual for use in the device as needed.
It is known that mechanisms to track consumption of consumable items by customer environments using printers, facsimile machines, scanning devices, multifunction devices, and the like, have issues. Disadvantages of these current systems include customers running out of the consumable items as well as inaccurate billing for the items. This can be due to the inefficiencies surrounding a reactive replenishment system compared to a proactive replenishment system. There are also logistical inefficiencies around delivering consumable items in individual units rather than in bulk. Bulk packaging can result in less wasteful packaging of the consumable items for delivery as well as shipping cost savings. Furthermore, there can be undetected leakage or theft of consumable items within the customer environment.
Thus, it is desirable to establish a system and method for tracking, controlling, and replenishing consumption of consumable items in a printing device.